gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayla Mass
Sayla Mass is a major character from Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. Sayla was born as Artesia Som Deikun and is Char Aznable's younger sister. She changed her name to "Sayla Mass" shortly after the death of her father. Role in MSGoR Sayla starts out as a medical student on Side 7 until she was recruited by the White Base. She is then a communications officer, and later the pilot of the G-Fighter and the RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3". She is the daughter of the Principality of Zeon's founder, Zeon Zum Deikun, and the younger sister of Zeon mobile suit pilot, Char Aznable (Casval Rem Deikun). Sayla herself is also not entirely clear about her origins since she was so young when the events necessitating her identity change occurred. Character 'Voice' The voice of Sayla Mass is provided by Krista Olson. Olson started doing voiceover for Sayla in the Tragedy in Jaburo episode. In the first episode, Sayla is only shown controlling the ship, and is part of a non speaking cameo appearance. Olson uses her regular voice for Sayla. In the Japanese dub of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, Sayla is voiced by You Inoue. Although Inoue died in 2003, her previous dialog was used for Sayla in The Battle of A Baoa Qu. 'Personality' Sayla is characterised as mysterious. This is because she is truely unaware of her life as a child, and doesn't knows little to nothing about her brother Casval. Throughout the series she tries make to every opportunity to learn information about him and make contact. Biography During the One Year War, when the Zeon attacked Side 7, Sayla is evacuated onto the White Base with a large group of other refugees. She volunteers to search for other people in the colony before White Base departs and encounters a masked Char Aznable, discovering that he is really her brother Casval in disguise. He manages to escape and Sayla goes back to the White Base, becoming a communications officer and eventually the pilot for the G-Fighter, fighting alongside her brother's rival, Gundam pilot Amuro Ray. She and Amuro eventually grow very close. Throughout the series, Sayla attempts to contact her brother. They encounter each other again in the Federation capital of Jaburo and he asks her to leave the Federation Forces but she refuses. They meet again at the Texas Colony where Char explains her true origins and that he joined the Zeon army to get close to the Zabi family in order kill each member to avenge their father. He wants Sayla to avoid war, so he sends her a briefcase full of gold bars intended to help her start a new life on Earth. Sayla soon admits to White Base captain Bright Noa that Char is her brother. Sayla is almost killed by Char during a skirmish between his troops and the White Base prior to the Battle of A Baoa Qu, but he hesitates when he recognizes her as the pilot of the G-Fighter, allowing Amuro Ray to cut off his Gelgoog's arm and nearly kill him, but his protege Lalah Sune takes the blow for him. During the Battle of A Baoa Qu, Sayla crash lands into A Baoa Qu and finds Amuro and Char, their Mobile Suits destroyed, fighting with swords. She intervenes and begs them both to stop. When he sees Sayla, Char is reminded that the Zabis are the real enemy, and he heads off to finish his revenge, telling his sister to leave with Amuro and have a good life. Sayla escapes the fortress alive, as does Amuro soon after. At the end of the One Year War, Sayla opened a restaurant named Red Comet Pizza in U.C. 0081. Mobile Weapons G-Fighter - A fighter plane and upgrade modules for the RX-78-2 Gundam. This is the first unit that Sayla ever pilots and only pilots the G-Fighter from the attack of the Black Tri-Stars until the attack on Jaburo. Than pilots it again after the Battle of Solomon until the battle of A Baoa Qu. RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" - A Gundam-type mobile suit that Sayla recieves after the attack in Jaburo which she repainted in a pink and red color scheme (similar to her brothers mobile suit color scheme) and mainly uses after the White Base crew reassign it to Sleggar Law. She uses it until it takes moderate to severe damage in the Battle of Solomon. Relationship with Amuro Not officially shown in the series, Sayla and Amuro developed a strong friendship after the attack on Side 7. They soon learn that they are both newtypes. At the end of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, Sayla encounters Amuro and Char in a swordfight where she breaks up the too. It is believed that Sayla began to like Amuro when Char states "Take care of yourself, cause Amuro is calling for you." There are three alternative stories of Sayla and Amuro getting into romantic relationships. MSGoR Deleted Scene: Amuro + Sayla * In a deleted scene from Episode 3, Sayla is alone in one of the escape pods where Amuro meets her to celebrate the New Year, and the last few minutes of the One Year War. Sayla then looks down at Amuro's hands and sees that he is holding a rose given to him by Bright and Mirai. He then confesses that his deep love for her and she responds positively with kissing. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: A Christmas in Solomon * In the upcoming Christmas special, Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: A Christmas in Solomon, Amuro wants to win the heart of Sayla by purchasing a diamond necklace she wants at a Jewelry store. He fails earlier when he gets the money but the store just closes. It leaves Amuro in tears until Bright gets the assistant manager to open the store just for Amuro. Quotes *"Amuro, Casval! Only cause there's a war going on, it doesn't mean you have to fight each other!" - Episode 10, the Battle of A Baoa Qu Notes * Sayla, along with her brother Char Aznable are the first characters in Gundam on ROBLOX to have different facial expressions. Photo Gallery RobloxScreenShot03112012 152107287.jpg|Sayla in her piloting outfit RobloxScreenShot03082012 153119186.jpg|Artesia and Casval Deikun RobloxScreenShot07312012 132715066.jpg|Sayla's new look as of Gundam vs Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Trivia * Sayla Mass has been nominated for Best Female Character in the 2012 Anime Grand Prix for her attractive voice provided by Krista Olson, romantic feelings for Amuro Ray, and that she is a sibling to Char Aznable, who won Best Masked Villain in the same awards program. However, she lost the award to Lucy Heartfilia from ROBLOX Fairytail. *In Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter, the books main protagonist, Naomi Tokushima recognizes Sayla as her brother's ex-girlfriend. It isn't revealed though in the book who Naomi's brother is but the author, Nick De Leon says that Naomi's brother's name is Yukio Tokushima. Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Earth Federation Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX characters of Zeonic descent Category:Zeonic